What One Kiss Can Do
by greyeyedsammy
Summary: percy and annebeth dont know anything about what has happened in the last 6 months but evryone else does and they are trying to get them to remember. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any off the songs I use in this fiction
1. the first and worst chapter

**_sorry this is my first story it was an idea that i had a dream about it does get better as you read along and thank you for reading _**

**_annebeth pov_**

_I was on the Brooklyn Bridge with a dagger in my hand, which was weird because I don't even own a dagger, and everyone was in Greek armor. And we were all fighting then, some really weird scrawny kid with an eye patch was gonna stab the guy behind me, who by the way was very hot, in the back but he didn't know what was going on and for some reason I jumped in the way and as soon as the blade broke skin I knew it was poisoned. I cried out in pain, against my will, and the guy behind me called a Pegasus I think his name was Blackjack. He had Blackjack take me to the empire state building._

* * *

That is when I woke up in cold sweats that is the third time this week I had this dream this week it is a good thing I see Thalia today because she is the only one I know who can help with something like this. I jumped out of bed to get my shower.

One Hour later

"HEYYYYYY! I missed you sooo much" I screamed as I rushed her with a hug I haven't seen her sic she joined the hunters of Artemis. Artemis is here older half-sister who asked her to be her first lieutenant of the hunters.

"Hey Annie what up" she replied

" if I wasn't so happy to see you and I didn't have something I really need help with you would so have been elbowed by now." I growled thru my teeth

"OK OK I get it so what do you need to talk bout then."

I told her about my dream with she seem oddly interested in

"What did he look like." She asked

"He has black hair, athletic build, and sea green eyes that scream trouble maker." I replied not knowing how eye color meant trouble

"Hmhmm" she said then the bell rang

"See you later" I said then headed to English

Once I got in the English I thought about skipping class which is bad and no one should ever do but I couldn't believe he was in there so instead of skipping I snuck by him.

Then Mr. Brunner came in and told everyone to get up and stand by the door he would give us assigned seats

There was a mean girl, Clarisse, who sits next to a guy named Chris she seems pretty happy about that arrangement

"Annebeth Chase, next to Percy Jackson." He said that and the of course it had to be the guy literally in my dreams but weirdly enough everyone including Mr. Brunner had a smirk on their face. This was going to be a long year.


	2. lunch time

Annebeth

So there I was sitting in class designing my dream house ( 5 bed, 3 ½ bath, a study, laundry room, kitchen, 2 closets, large 14*25 living room with couch, love seat, and lazy boy recliner, there is a 75in plasma TV, and a game room down stairs for company.) when I get called to the principal's office. Principle Zeus called me to his office and told me that he was happy to have such a good student in the school and stuff like that. Then vice principle Hera wanted to tell me that Goode is a no nonsense school and if she saw anything it would be an immediate expulsion. This is getting weird most of the teachers have Greek mythology names Zeus, Hera, and my favorite Athena. I have always admired Athena she always had a level head and is the most logical of the Olympians. Now I have lunch which is good because I really need to talk to Thalia

"Hey" I said as she sat down next to me with her double cheeseburger

"Hey what do you want Owl Head?" she said as she stuffed her face with food

"1st, why do you call me owl head and guess who I saw today?"

"I call you owl head because you're a freaking genius and was it the guy in your dream"

"Yeah, his name is Percy Jackson, and I have to sit next to him in English"

"Sucks to be you he is my cousin"

"Great I'm dreaming about your cousin what's next I'm dating him or I've known him for years?"

"Apparently you like dreaming about strangers I hardly know him were cousins on my dad's side and you know how well they get along"

"Oh here they come I invited Grover but I guess there friend- are you ok your face is getting red is owl head blushing- hey goat boy"

"Hey Thals this is my friend Percy and would you please stop calling me goat boy"

"No" Thalia said and Percy and I said

"Goat Boy?" causing Thalia to smirk knowingly I have to ask her about that later

The boys sat down and we laughed and joked about the teacher's names being all Olympian name

"They must be code for something" Percy said

"True" I said I'm really starting to like him he is quite funny but seems a little slow

The bell rang "I have to go to music with Mr. Apollo" I stated

"So do I, I'll walk you" said Percy

**Was that any better than the chapter before I hope it was less confusing.**


	3. the musical

**i relized since it wasnt going the way i wanted that all i have to do is change it my self** **so here is my new update**

**no one but rick riodan owns perc jackson but i do own me** ;-)

"Hows your first day at Goode been?" Percy asked as we walked to music.

"Good weird but OK i guess." i replied

"Well that good." he replied flashing me a bright smile.

I felt my self blush

"Thanks what about you?" i asked to be politely is not that i don't like Percy, its just that seeing him in my dreams then finding out he's real is just to much.

"It different but the meet so really nice people."

" like who?" i asked him while raising an eyebrow and smirking.

" like you for example." He said as we walked in to Apollo's room and sat down next to each other.

The Mr. Apollo started to talk damn i was really enjoying the conversation too.

"Good afternoon class I'm , and I'll be your instructor while your in the music program here at goode high school. Please just call me Apollo." said a 19 year old looking guy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Now i want you guys to get into teams of two, and perform a song for the class you have a half hour so being now." Apollo instructed

Percy looked at me "wanna be my partner?" he asked

"Sure why not any ideas on what we should perform?" I asked

" i was thinking we own the night the night by Lady Antebellum is that ok?"

"That's a good song sure we can." i said

Percy grabbed a guitar and started strumming

" Tell me have you ever wanted

Someone so much it hurts?

Your lips keep trying to speak

But you just can't find the words

Well I had this dream once;

I held it in my head" Percy started

Then i joined

"She was the purest beauty

But not the common kind

She had a way about her

That made you feel alive

And for a moment

We made the world stand still

Yeah, we owned the night

You had me dim the lights;

You danced just like a child

The wine spilled on your dress

And all you did was smile

Yeah, it was perfect

I hold it in my mind" we sang together

"Oh Yeah" Percy said

"When the summer rolls around

And the sun starts sinking down

I still remember you" Percy sang

"Oh, I remember you" we sang this line together

"And I wonder where you are

Are you looking at those same stars again?" Percy sang

"Do you remember when?

We woke under a blanket

All tangled up in skin

Not knowing in that moment

We'd never speak again

But it was perfect;

I never will forget

When we owned the night

Yeah, we owned the night" We sang together

"yeah" Percy finished

"well" Apollo cut in "that was amazing you have so much chemistry together." Then under his breath he mumbled " meet me after class?"

Percy and i looked at each other and both gave a simple curt nod, to tell him that we will meet him after class.

After Class That Day

"OK so you two did come, thank you." Apollo said

"sir i was wondering why you called us down, i don't remember doing anything wrong." Percy said and i chuckled at that

"Perc,y i don't think we are in trouble." i said still laughing

"oh" he said looking down embarrassed.

"She is right you know Perce, you guys aren't in trouble i just wanted to say we have a musical coming up, and i want you two to be the leads."

" Are you serious you want me and this Seaweed Brain to star in a musical?" i said smirking i am amazed and flattered that he thinks we are good enough to star in the school musical.

"Seaweed Brain? where did that come from?" Percy said shocked

Apollo started laughing really hard and when i say hard i mean he almost fell out of his chair.

" i don't know it just came to me." i said

"fine then your... your... WISE GIRL!" he finally figured out

that's when Apollo cut in "so will you guys do it?"

Percy and i looked at each other the said "yeah we'll do it."


	4. rehearsal

i would like to take everyone who read i was so happy when i saw that in one day i had 213 visits on my only story so here is a bonus update

After school same day

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go home "how far from the school do you live?" Percy asked.

"Not that far why?" I asked once I got over the shock of meeting Percy I realized he is a pretty cool guy.

"Well I was hoping that if it wouldn't be too weird if I could walk you home?" he said shyly

"Well I don't see a problem with that so why not." My heart started to beat rapidly as he flashed me a bright white shadow that could give Apollo the god a run for his money.

"Great! Well I guess we should start walking I guess." Percy said over excitedly

As we started walking there was a comfortable silence but once we turned on my block I asked Percy "hey Perce?"

"Yeah? What's up wise girl" Percy said smirking at me

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come up and rehearse the musical" I asked hoping he said yes I really didn't want to go back to that empty house. Ok so I may have for gotten to say that I live alone but that's not the point is it? No its no!

"Yeah sure I can't see why not" he said easily

"Cool." I said smiling "oh look we are here make yourself at home while I put my bag up stairs and grab the lyric sheets ok.

Ten minutes later I came back down after I changed and put my hair up "ready to start rehearsing?" I asked

"Yeah I guess I just don't see why we have to do high school musical"

"Come on Seaweed Brain its ok" I comforted

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance" Percy started singing

Then I started "I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart"

"Oh oh" Percy added then I started again

"To all the possibilities"

Then we started singing together "I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you...oh

And now ... looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new"

Then Percy started singing by himself again "Now who'd ve ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight"

"And the world looks so much brighter" I sang with Percy repeating "brighter

"With you by my side" I sang and perky repeated by my side

"I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new" we sang together then Percy started to sing solo yet again

"I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see" then that's when I joined him

"It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

The start of something new" we finished both of us got so into the song that we didn't realized how close we were together then I noticed Percy leaning down

"Well that was great why don't we do some more tomorrow ok?" I said hoping he would take the hint finally he did

'Yeah sounds great see ya tomorrow then wise girl" he said winking as he walked out the door.

"Morrow then Seaweed Brain." I said smirking as he walked away


	5. finally

**it is exactly 1 am as i am posting this and i have been listening to alot of sad yet hopeful songs if that makes any sence well here is the next chapter**

At lunch we didn't see Percy which was odd so I went to go looking for him.

First place I looked was the pool but he wasn't there which was even odder.

Then I walked by Apollo's room and hear someone strumming a familiar tune on the guitar so I started to listen,

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you,

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,

Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand sayin,

"If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"

Some try to hand me money they don't understand,

I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man,

I know it makes no sense but what else can I do

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,

Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street,

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"

I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go,

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,

And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street,

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,

I'm not moving, I'm not moving,

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl,

There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world,

Maybe I'll get famous as the man, who can't be moved,

Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,

And you'll come running to the corner,

'Cause you'll know it's just for you,

I'm the man, who can't be moved,

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,

And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street,

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move"

I opened to door to compliment whoever was singing

"Percy?!"

"Hey Annebeth I'm guessing you heard that"

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to listen I just….. You have a really great voice"

He started to rub the back of his neck

"Umm thanks"

"Well um... I have to go so bye"

"Um... Bye I guess"

I started walking away when Thalia called me

"Hey did you find Percy?'

"Yeah he was in Apollo's room"

"Oh well ok then"

With that she left

"Ok? That was odd" I said to myself under my breath

"-come on man up would ya?" I heard a familiar voice yell

"Nico she probably doesn't even like me back, she is always trying to avoid me if you haven't noticed" Percy countered

"Well then, be a man and take a risk or are you gonna sit here and be a pussy your entire life"

"Ugh I'll try but watch her say no and watch me make of fool of myself in the process"

"Better so how are you gonna do it" Nico asked

"I'm gonna sing to her I already know she likes my voice"

"And how do you know this" Nico challenged

"She told me like 5 minutes ago"

Percy is gonna ask me out.

Oh shit.

* * *

After school that day

_Thump thump thump_

Someone was at the door

"I got it" I yelled to no one

I opened the door to see Percy sitting on a chair with a guitar

"Can you listen for a minute please?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks ok"

He takes a deep breath and sighed then started strumming

Then he started to sing

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"Annebeth what I'm trying to say here or rather ask is… well um will you go out with me?"

"yes"

"I understand if you don't want to go out… wait did you just say yes as I'm you will go out with me?"

I laughed at that "yes seaweed brain I will go out with you"

He smiled "really that's great!" he shouted got up and hugged me incredibly tight

"Cant. Breath. To. Tight."

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry Annebeth"

"s'ok"

"well I'll see you tomorrow bye wise girl"

"see ya tomorrow seaweed brain"

As I closed my door I heard him yell

"I did it! Yes!"

I smirked and locked the door


	6. oh snap

Ok so Percy and Annebeth are now going out after she sang her a song call me corny but I think it's good and if you don't like no one is making you read this

* * *

After Percy asked me out I decided to call Thalia.

"Hey, Thals you'll never guess what just happened!"

"My doofus cousin finally asked you out?"

"How do you know?"

"Nico told me about an hour ago. So how did he do it?"

"He was sweet and sang a song then asked me out."

"Wow! The doofus actually has a brain"

"Hey! Stop calling my boyfriend a doofus only I can do that but I gotta go so bye."

* * *

Lunch the next day

I was sitting one Percy's lap at lunch when principle Zeus came out and announces that there was going to be a special performance from Rachel Calypso and Luke.

(Luke _Rachel _Calypso _both Rachel and Calypso_)

OK (_ahh_)

Yeah (_ahh_)

Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (_oh_, _baby_)

Ladies let's go (_uhh_)

Soldiers let's go (_dolls_)

Let me talk to y'all and just you know

Give you a little situation... listen (_fellas_)

Ya see this shit get hot

Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (_are you ready_)

Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout

Prowl for the best chick

Yes I'm on the lookout (_let's dance_)

Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it

Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (_oh, baby_)

No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve

Gimme the number

But make sure you call before you leave

_I know you like me_ (I know you like me)

_ I know you do_ (I know you do)

_That's why whenever I come around_

_ She's all over you_ (she's all over you)

_ I know you want it_ (I know you want it)

_ It's easy to see_ (it's easy to see)

_And in the back of your mind_

_ I know you should be on with me_ (babe)

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha?_

Fight the feeling (_fight the feeling_)

Leave it alone _(leave it alone_)

'Cause if it ain't love

It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (_my happy home_)

Let's keep it friendly (_let's keep it friendly_)

You have to play fair _(you have to play fair_)

See I don't care

But I know she ain't gonna wanna share

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha?_

OK, I see how it's goin' down (_ahh, don't cha_)

Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (_let's go_)

Well let me get straight to it

Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it

It's the god almighty, looking all brand new

If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish

Looking at me all like she really wanna do it

Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish

Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on

Strip out the Chanel

And leave the lingerie on

Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time

Looking at ya wan break my back

You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum

An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum

For the record, don't think it was something you did

Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid

I got a idea that's dope for y'all

As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

_I know she loves you_ (I know she loves you)

_I understand_ (I understand)

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_

_ If you were my own man_

_ Maybe next lifetime _(maybe next lifetime)

_ Possibly_ (possibly)

_ Until then old friend_

_ Your secret is safe with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_ Don't cha?_

_ Don't cha?_

Normally I would have been ok with a spontaneous song and dance number but the fact that the girls were all over Percy and Luke kept winking at me made me pretty mad. So once the song was over I leaned over to Percy.

"You got guitar right seaweed brain"

"of course come on" he replied winking

I walked up to Zeus

"can I perform a song"

"I don't see why not"

Then Percy started strumming

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Check it out

Going out

On the late night

Looking tight

Feeling nice

It's a shit fight

I can tell

I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when dick head put his hands on me

But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a fuck

Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're outta luck

Don't touch

Back up

I'm not the one

Buh bye

Listen up it's just not happening

You can say what you want to your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight

Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Break break

Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks

You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are

High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment

No

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment

No no no

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Yeah oh"

I walked over to Percy as he put the guitar down and kissed him in front of every one

And then remembered everything by the look in his eyes so did he

" I love you wise girl"

"you better" I said smirking


	7. you will hate me

I don't own any of the songs or pjo just saying

The next day

So today I decided to go over to Percy's for the day. So I walked over to his house.

_Knock knock_

"Coming!"

He opens the door "Hey Annebeth! What are you doing here?"

He lets me step inside I kiss him

"I'm not allowed to come over and see my Seaweed Brain?"

"I guess you can" he says laughing while he takes me to his room

"So" I asked "any idea who toke our memories and how we go them back"

"Well I know how we got them back"

"Really Seaweed Brain you figured something out?" I said laughing at him

"Do you want to know what I think or not?" He asked

"Touché" He glared at me "Sorry what do you think it is"

He leaned in to kiss me

"O.K. Well? What is it?"

"That was it we got our memories back the first time we kissed… well the first time we kissed after we lost our memories."

That was genius how did he figure it out before I did?

"Your right Seaweed Brain. Wow never said that before" I said laughing

"Well that leads me to our next topic" I said

"Yeah what was that performance before why was out oracle touching me, how is calypso off her island and how is Luke alive?"

"That I don't know"

"Wow Wise girl doesn't know something shocker." I punched him in the arm

"I still have the curse of Achilles Wise girl"

"And remember Seaweed Brain you told me where it is" I put pressure on his lower back and he fell to the floor

Then I helped him back on his bed and kissed him he deepened the kiss putting his hand on my lower back rubbing his tongue on my lips I open my mouth and he sticks his tongue in

I hear someone open his door

"Percy-

We break apart

His mom was there "Um never mind" then she left

"Well that ruined the mood"

"Um yeah well we still need to figure out a way to get back at Rachel Calypso and Luke." I said

"Yeah but first I have been working one some songs I want you to hear"

"O.K." I said blushing he takes his guitar and plugs it into an amp

"I call this Kryptonite because that's what you are you are my kryptonite"

"_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_

_Holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Yeah!"_

"This next one is called Love Like Woe you'll see why"

"_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

_I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make_

_Feel like it don't make sense_

_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out love's unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_'Cause your a pretty little windstorm_

_Out on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset_

_Oh, you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane_

_Speed train_

_She's a moving car_

_Go catch her in the fast lane_

_Oh I gotta know_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kickin' into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break_

_Pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_Because we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I gotta feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again"_

"Percy I love them" I said

Just then a white flash filled the room once it died down we saw…


	8. whos there

**This time I am going to put in a surprise Percy POV (I love trolling)**

_Just then a white flash filled the room once it died down we saw…_

**Percy POV**

The flash died down and I saw Annabeth? Wait I thought she was sitting right next to me. I looked to my right where she was sitting and she is still there.

The Annabeth who is standing started to smirk as if she could tell what I was thinking.

Just then the Annabeth who is sitting next to me stood up and bowed "a pleasure to see you Lady Aphrodite."

My eyes widened as I realized Aphrodite looked exactly like Annabeth. Wait what does that mean? Then I realized something more important as Annabeth and Aphrodite started to smile, I was thinking out loud.

"Well now you guys know what I am thinking would one of you please explain?"

"Ever heard of the saying beauty is in the eye of the beholder?"

"Well ya who hasn't"

"Well I originated that because when men look at me they see the most beautiful women they can ever imagine."

"Oh, well then what do women see?"

"Women see what they want to look like."

"O.K. not to be rude Lady Aphrodite but why are you here?" Annabeth asked

"I came to help with your plans but don't worry, I'm the only one who knows you guys have your memories back."

"How do you know we have our memories back exactly?" I asked

"And how do you know of our plans?" Annabeth asked

"Annabeth you show know this by now if it has to do with love i know everything"

True I thought

**Annabeth POV**

OH MY GODS Percy thought Aphrodite and I look identical. Gods how am I gonna stop smiling

"So what do you and Percy want to do?" Aphrodite asks

"I was thinking we just continue like we don't remember anything until.. Well I don't know exactly." I said

"Well I think you guys should keep it up until after the musical" Aphrodite said

Percy groaned "Do we actually have to do that musical?"

"Yes!" Aphrodite and I said at the same time

"Why do you want to do the musical Annabeth?"

"Because it could be fun." I said stating the obvious.

"ugh" Percy sighed "So we are still doing the musical why did I even agree to this in the first place?" she said talking to himself.

Then Aphrodite's face went straight and she disappeared in a cloud of pink perfume.

The next thing I know my Percy's mother flings the door open,

"Percy is Annabeth staying for dinner?"

He looked over at me "Yes, Sally I would love to."

"O.K." and she left

"Percy you should sing one of your songs to your mom"

"How bout I do a cover what's your favorite song?"

"O.K. My Songs Know What You Do In The Dark by Fall Out Boy."

"Cool I love that song."

We walked down to dinner and Percy grabs his guitar in one hand and my hand in the other .

"Mom I- well Annabeth wants me so sing to you so I agreed I'm gonna sing her favorite song."

He starts to strum

"_"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa."_

"Percy that was amazing!" his mother exclaimed

"That's what I keep trying to say to him" I said jokingly

Then he put his guitar up and we sat down to a meal of mashed potatoes, roasted chicken and green beans.

Then there was a knock on the door we all looked at each other and Sally got up to answer the door

**Third Person POV**

Little did the two Jacksons and and one chase know that Calypso, Rachel, and one very alive Luke were standing one the other side of the door


End file.
